Angela Maybel/Personality and Relationships
Personality Angela is a naïve, air headed but also a gentle, calm, and determined young woman who has a bad habit of tripping over her own feet on a daily basis. Clumsy is the perfect word that can describe what she is whenever she’s not trying to act calm and collected. Her kindness is as much one of her strengths as it is one of her weaknesses. Though she does try her best to heal anyone that is hurt and needs help, she isn’t above abandoning people who she has been ordered not too as her upbringing made her obedient to a fault. Whenever she does heal someone however, many people have jokingly commented that she must be some sort of goddess in human form as she radiates with compassion and no ill will. As she begins to open up by being near Rio and his crew, she becomes much livelier and fun to be around (according to Rio). Everyone finds her clumsiness and stuttering to be one of her most endearing features. She tries to see the best out of every situation she is in and doesn’t mind going along with anything as long as it is enjoyable. Because of her previous experiences with pirates, Angela has stereotyped anyone who called themselves a pirate as greedy, selfish, and scum. Her dealing with her former pirate captain had quite the negative effect on her mind and she believed that she was nothing more than sort of tool that wasn’t allowed to be free. When she escaped from Saser and lived on her own in the forest, she claimed those had never felt such happiness for the first time at not being under someone else’s control and will. After she was recaptured and locked in a cell, the joy she previously had basically been drained and she almost gave up the will to even live anymore until Rio’s timely arrival rescued her from the darkness. An amusing quirk of Angela’s is her subconscious habit of cursing randomly in context. Thanks to being around pirates for a majority of her life, she began to pick up their quirks and it has now integrated itself into Angela’s daily life. Rio had to physically restrain Hibiki when Angela had called him an asshole when she was thanking him (though, she was not aware of her cursing). Angela is a shy and innocent girl at heart and prefers not to interact with people if given the choice but will do so if they need to be treated. Many of her former male crew mates used to pass lecherous stares at her whom she ignored but they were silenced when her captain proclaimed her as his woman. It was obvious during Rio’s first encounter with Angela that she had no expected to meet someone who didn’t look at her that way and as a result, she acted flustered and a bit nervous when dealing with him. Humorously, she didn’t have any issues with Hibiki who she ignores most of the time which infuriates him to no end. An ability that Angela possess is her sixth sense of knowing when someone is distraught and have something that bothers them (doesn’t matter how well they try to hide it). Hibiki found this out first hand when Angela connected her forehead with his and discovered that there was something troubling him (his sister). Angela has the patience of a saint and doesn’t seem to get enraged or angry at the actions of her idiotic crew mates. Unlike Hibiki and Isabella who will snap and try to hurt them, Angela goes along with their antics and chooses to laugh or giggle at their silliness, prompting Isabella to berate her for joining in with them. In terms of relationships and romance, Angela remains impassive to the affections of men who are so enamored with her appearance and tries to ignore their compliments. She has no qualms with seeing males naked (as it seemed to be common on her previous ship). Out of all her male crew mates, Rio is the only one whom she has shown genuine love and affection towards and gets easily flustered when in his presence or when he gets too close to her. Relationships Crew Angela is incredibly loyal to the Crimson Wing Pirates and would never even think of turning her back on them as she owes a great debt to Rio who more a less completely changed her life. Angela is one of the five founding members of the crew and so she has a close relationship with everyone on the ship and has been on it ever since they entered the Grand Line. It’s not just because Rio saved her that she has grown to be so fond of the crew, it’s also because her past experience on another ship had given her a warped assumptions of pirates. In fact, it was pretty obvious that she loathed pirates and didn’t see anyone as an exception, of course except for Rio and her captured friend. During her separation from her comrades, she vowed to become stronger so that she could see them all again which shows how loyal she is as she was willing to give up two years of her life to dedicate herself to the crew. Scott D. Rio The captain of the Crimson Wings and without a doubt, the one Angela is closest with (apart from Alidia and Isabella). Initially, Angela was somewhat kind to Rio (but meaner to Hibiki) when they first encountered her on Antitlos Island. After discovering that they were pirates however, she acted much more hostile and asked them to leave her house as she didn’t want to associate with them anymore. During Angela’s rescue, her will to live was almost gone and before she could completely succumb to Saser’s influence, Rio appeared and snapped her out of it. Though she refused his invitation to join (as she was sure he only wanted her for her powers), she was shocked when Rio had mentioned her lonliness and that he saw that she was suffering. Eventually, Rio busted her out of the prison and she asked why he would go this far for someone like her, earning her a smack from Rio who told her that didn’t care about her circumstances and that he wants her. Though she was a bit flustered by his words, her heart experienced something it never had when she heard those words spoken by him. It was different from her captain’s infatuation and Saser’s possessiveness, it sounded like genuine praise and she felt that Rio was special. After defeating Saser and inviting her to join his crew, Angela needed little time to think about the option and proclaimed she’d follow him wherever he went. Ever since that day, Angela has displayed an obvious crush on Rio and has a hard time looking him properly in the eyes without blushing. Anytime Rio initiates close proximity with her, her face turns as red as a cherry and she tries to turn away to avoid overheating. The more she travelled with Rio, the more she found herself falling for his simplistic way of living and his charismatic personality that seemed to attract almost everyone he met. Angela has displayed a clingy and jealous side to her as does not take it well when other woman flirt with her captain, and seeing as how eighty percent of the woman who have met Rio have fallen for him, it’s been a pretty hard streak for her. Angela refers to everyone on the crew with an added “-san” as an honorific but she refers to Rio as “-sama” as it indicates that Rio is special to her and she wants to publicize it. Hibiki Mikigami Angela treats Hibiki as an annoying older brother and tends to tease him far too often, much to Hibiki’s chargin who ends up arguing with her more often than not. Though, she does Angela value Hibiki's impressive physical strength and can count on him to get the job done. They've known each other since they first joined the crew and are very close friends but Angela usually gets mad at Hibiki whenever he tries to make fun of her for her clumsiness. Angela could tell the moment she saw Hibiki that there was something bothering him when she touched his forehead and she explained that there wa someone constantly on his mind, which happened to be completely true. In return, Hibiki values Angela's medical knowledge and never doubts whenever she gives a diagnostic. However, this doesn’t stop him from trying to hurt the poor girl whenever she off handedly swears at him. Shin She found it hard to trust Shin at first seeing as how he seemed only in joining the crew to use them. In fact, during the rescue of Angela he stated he didn't care about whether or not Angela got rescued and just wanted the Adamantine Tonfas. The two seemed to avoid each other at every corner and Angela usually hid behind Rio whenever Shin got mad at her but they eventually learned to get over the past and have become great friends. His view of her changed dramatically when she showed her usefulness by saving the life of her captain from a near lethal poison. Since then, Shin has grown somewhat protective of Angela and usually accompanies her whenever Rio gives the order. Bryan Angela and Bryan are great friends and get along quite well whenever they're in each other's company. It goes without saying that Angela probably has the friendliest relationship with Bryan as she immediately thought he was cute when the crew visited Ruan Island. Since then, you could say that Bryan has developed a somewhat minor crush on Angela and is protective of her. She can get Bryan to stop fighting and arguing with the other members of the crew, especially Hibiki who he has declared to be his eternal rival. Bryan is submissive to Angela's commands and has a soft spot for her. Angela in turn favors Bryan and loves to hug him abruptly which will result in Bryan blushing and the others teasing him. Alidia and Isabella While the three of them are undoubtedly friends and comrades, they're also love rivals who are all trying to outdo the other for Rio's affections. The rivalry truly began when Alidia was rescued from the Tower of Judgment and Isabella and Angela saw the two of them sitting alone together and realized that Alidia had indeed fallen for Rio. Since then, the three of them have tried to gain the upper hand when it comes to Rio such as preparing meals for him, sleeping in his hangar, and even trying to seduce him but of course, all of them failed thanks to the interference of the other members along with Rio's obliviousness. While it may seem that they hate each other at times, their loyalty and trust have been pointed out several times and Angela showed how much she cared for both of them when she risked her life to save Alidia and when she shielded Isabella. Tidus Angela and Tidus have a somewhat bizarre friendship where Angela sees Tidus as a good friend but also gets frustrated at his sexual approaches towards her. While she does find him to be attractive and has blushed in his presence, his attitude towards woman has caused her to shut off any feelings she would have had for him and keep her guard up on him. Though, this doesn't really help seeing as how clumsy she can be and usually will end up in a position that Tidus can take advantage of. Tidus on the other hand finds Angela to be a gorgeous babe that any man would die for if given the chance to be with her. He has tried several perverted attacks towards her and usually ends up succeeding thanks to Angela's clumsiness (but will usually end up with a large bump on his head). Regardless of however they act towards each other, Tidus is quite protective of Angela and makes it one of his top priorities to see that she is safe. Beaman and Zoy Angela absolutely adores Bea and loves to hug him as she says his fur is incredibly soft. While at first she was actually afraid of Bea when he was out of control in his winged hybrid form, she could see deep in his eyes the sadness that plagued his soul and begged Rio to save him instead of take him down. Angela likes to spoil Bea and will protect him from the other members when they try to bully him (such as Hibiki Mikigami and Tidus). Though she knows her limits against opponents who are far superior to her, she wouldn’t hesitate to jump in the way of an incoming attack to shield Bea. Angela was downright terrified of Zoy when she took them hostage and was only a breath away from killing them. After making a deal and being released, Angela hid behind her male crew mates and became extremely wary of Zoy and didn’t hesitate to voice out her distrust of the woman. After seeing Zoy go to great lengths to honor the alliance and apologize for what she did before, Angela opened her heart to her and helped her recover her wounds after the battle. After joining the crew, Angela sees Zoy as a mother figure and will usually go to her about getting advice in her pursuit of Rio. In turn, Zoy finds Angela to be adorable and the two spend a lot of time with each other talking about medicine and Zoy’s many dealings with men (stories in which Angela has become flustered from). Family Father and Mother Little is known about Angela’s parents except for the fact that they only saw Angela as a means of making money and didn’t hesitate to sell her off to pirates. Angela remembers how much pain and suffering her parents put her through and has cut off any sort of connection with them. She doesn’t like to bring up any conversations concerning her parents; shown when Isabella made fun of her parents. She instantly froze up and ceased her fun and energetic personality and acted distant towards everyone. After travelling along with Rio and saying goodbye to her past, Angela has since learned to accept what they did and doesn’t let it bother her anymore. Friends Amanda Angela is incredibly thankful for what Amanda did for the crew by giving them her ship. She and Amanda were good friends and Amanda was one of the only citizens who never discriminated against her when her past was revealed, most likely coming from the fact that Amanda was a former pirate herself. Nanami Samui and Angela were originally hostile to one another as Samui is a bounty hunter and Angela is a pirate, so the two naturally conflicted. After settling the indifference between the two groups, Angela and Samui became good friends and Samui even noticed Angela’s affections for her captain and admitted she was in the same situation. Samui even offered Angela some advice in relationships and told her to always pursue what her heart is telling her. Saiza Bounty Hunters After resolving the conflict between the two groups, Angela saw them as friends and values their strength. Queen Akira Angela sees Akira as a great friend and a formidable love rival for Rio’s heart. The moment Angela laid eyes upon Akira, she immediately thought she was gorgeous and didn’t believe someone could walk with such pride and grace. Angela found her ambitions for restoring her family name and dethroning Prince Alruit admirable and she had no complaints going along with Rio’s decision to help her out. With Rio and Akira becoming closer by the day, Angela found that she became jealous of their relationship. It got to the point that it made her question if she should help Akira as if she succeeded could have led to a greater relationship between them. Eventually, Angela knew how foolish her thinking was and she decided that she would love Rio regardless of who he chose. Akira treated Angela quite fondly and stated she reminded her of her mother. Akira expressed jealously over the fact that Angela gets to be with Rio all the time as her position as Queen withheld her from pursuing him. Nonetheless, Angela and Akira remain great friends. Marika Kamiya While Marika and Angela haven’t interacted much often, they have a stable friendship since their respective crews are in an alliance. Marika saw Angela as a “captive” of the Crimson Wings as she believes that a woman and a man should never be a part of the same crew. After Rio drastically changed her, Marika apologized and asked to be friends with her. Angela sees Marika as a love rival since she is aware of Marika’s feelings for Rio and has made it clear that she wouldn’t lose to her. Though, there are times when she feels jealous of Marika and how she can fight on the same level as Rio as she believes that warriors can communicate with each other without the need of words. During the Water 7 party, Angela was extremely jealous of how good Marika looked in her swim suit and whispered she wish she had a body like that in the future. Little did she know that she would obtain that body. Lindon Sky Angela thinks Lindon is a perverted skirt chaser and very similar to Tidus and think they have the same mind set. She did think he was incredibly handsome but also like Tidus, she immediately dropped any attractive feelings for him when she discovered what he was truly like. She respects Lindon's strength and is grateful for how he saved her captain's life. Gina Angela and Gina are rivals and Angela holds a strong dislike towards her since she stole her captain’s first kiss. It was even made worse by the fact that Angela thinks that Gina is lust obsessed and would show any man the same affections. Once she found out that Gina thinks Rio is special, well everything went straight to hell and she has vowed to make sure she doesn’t have her way. Enemies Rick Rick is Angela’s former pirate captain and the man responsible for ruining Angela’s childhood. Thanks to her parents pawning her off to Rick and his group of pirates, Angela unwillingly became a member of the crew and spent most of her life fixing the injured men and acted as their doctor for most of their voyage. After years of serving under Rick and reaching the age of 15, Rick began to take an ugly interest in Angela and he began to harbor disgusting thoughts about her which she discovered one day and planned to escape from him. With the help of her only friend on board the ship, she was able to narrowly escape his rule and Rick promised to hunt her down and make her his woman. You could say that Angela still feels traumatized from living with such a man but thoughts of his ugly and gross body have all been erased from her body with thoughts of her new friends and while she would never forgive him for what he did, she at least was thankful that he made sure none of the other crew mates harmed her. Saser Coming straight from Rick, serving Saser seemed like a huge leap in living conditions and treatment but it was far worse than living with pirates. She was locked up almost every day and only allowed out when it came time to heal others of their serious injuries. Though she never went hungry and was allowed outside occasionally, because of her past involvement with pirates Saser threatened to expose this to the World Government so any hopes of escaping were gone. She spent the next few months living as basically a tool and the only thing that went through her head was her friend who gave up their freedom to make sure Angela was saved. Angela till this day still holds a deep hatred towards Saser and has only moved on from his tyranny because of Rio saving not only her but also the town he ruled. World Government Being a former pirate, Angela was wanted by the Marines however; she was never given a wanted poster since she wasn’t necessarily a threat. After joining the Crimson Wing Pirates, the Marines took action to give her a bounty after her devil fruit powers were made known. Angela in return hates the government because it forced her parents to make deals with bandits/pirates and commit horrible acts. Checkmate Pirates While she didn’t know or encounter any of them before becoming a part of the Red Wing Pirates, Angela had frequently heard rumors of the terrible actions of their group. Incident after incident involved the Checkmate Pirates, Angela’s dislike for them bloomed into full blown hatred and she wants to stop their organization along with her captain. Trivia Site Navigation